So Long and Goodnight
by PJGeek101
Summary: An MCR Song-Fic


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The funeral was heartbreaking. Everyone sat in perfect rows facing the front of the church, where the open casket was laid. As a band played, each row stood up to pay there regards and condolences./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He sat alone in the last row. The band sang a song, a beautiful song about the deceased woman. All at once, like it was practiced, the rose and sang out of the books held on their laps./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It was lovely, an ode to the woman. To some, it would just seem like a beautiful song, but to him, it meant more. The song was her life story, known only by few./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Everyone in the church was dressed respectively for a funeral, but no one in the service even knew the woman. She had no family, no friends, and no lovers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He sat there in the last row, eyes closed, letting the music flow through him. He sat there just like her, alone, sad, and dead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"When he stood to pay his respects, he walked slowly up to the casket, alone. She lay there, clothed in a black and red dress, her face pale but beautiful. In her hands, a bouquet of red roses was held. She looked peaceful, almost like she had just fallen asleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He stood there, staring at her lifeless body, remembering the last thing she had said to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Things are better if I stay," she said as she sat down on his couch, "So long, and goodnight"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She died that night; she died on his couch, after a long conversation between the two. He was the only person who knew her, even if he didn't know her that well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Aware of the watchful stares of his peers, he bent down and kissed her lips softly. His eyes were wet when he rose, but he wouldn't allow the tears to come./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So long and goodnight" he whispered quietly as he left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He walked slowly back down the aisle to his seat. The band that was playing stepped down and closed the casket lid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"They picked up the casket and started the walk to the entrance. As each row was passed, its occupants stood up and left the church behind the casket-bearers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He stood up last and walked out alone, when he emerged from the church, the casket had already been loaded into a hearse, and cars were driving out of the lot, following the hearse to the cemetery./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He stood there on the steps, watching them leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He stood there watching her leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"~em2 Months Later/em~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Her gravesite was beautiful. The headstone was engraved with only roses, as nobody knew her name. Bouquets of roses were laid around her grave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He came often to sit by her, he spent lots of time there. Sometimes he talked to her, sometimes he didn't./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But one time, would be the last time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He arranged the roses, blew her a kiss, and left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So long," he said, "Dear Helena"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"That was the last time he was ever seen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But a while later, another headstone joined Helena's./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emSo Long and Goodnight/em, it read, emDear Helena/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongAN: For those of you who didn't get it, this is an MCR Song-Fic. The song is "Helena (So Long and Goodnight)"/strong/p 


End file.
